A large organization may have numerous users and workstations on a computer network. While some users may have a dedicated workstation and only use that workstation, other users may use multiple workstations at least sometimes. For auditing, problem solving, and other reasons, it may be desirable for information technology support personnel to know which workstation a user has logged into and when. It may be difficult for users having limited knowledge of information technology architecture to identify their workstations to the support personnel. The support personnel may have to guide a user through a procedure in order to discover which workstation the user is currently using. Such a procedure may be confusing and/or inconvenient for the user. Alternatively, the support personnel may have to scour log files manually, which may be difficult and time consuming. Further, the users may not be able to identify workstations that they have previously used, which may lead support personnel to examine log files.